


M(o)ustache Ride

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Crack, Deliberate Misspelling, M/M, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eames presents Arthur with a ticket for 1 Mustache Ride [sic]. Arthur is bewildered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMouse/gifts).



> a gift from Eames for fridatwin for Eames' Stupid Cupid, whose prompt was "tickets"

"THIS is why you grew that thing?"

[Ticket for 1 Mustache Ride]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amysnotdeadyet on tumblr! Come say hi, it's not meant to be a secret identity.


End file.
